Movie Magic
by LadyLily06
Summary: Sarah writes a play based on her juroney through the labyrinth. The producers pick a 'famos' actor named Jerry King who is actually Jareth.I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi . . . . um . . . . this is the first fic that I've ever posted so please be nice.

The story takes place in '91 five years after the labyrinth Sarah is 21 so . . . . . she was 17 when she went thru the labyrinth

Movie Magic

Chapter 1

Labyrinth the movie

'I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew'

Magic Dance,

David Bowie

Sarah sighed as she opened door to her apartment.

She looked around the Living/ Dining room it had posters of her favorite actor Jerry King's movies all around the walls.

About a month after her adventure in the Labyrinth she became infatuated with this actor, he was gorgeous, he had hard but some what feminine features.

He had one blue eye and the other brown.

To make it simple he looked exactly like Jareth.

Sarah plopped her bags down on the floor, and walked over to her answering machine according to the machine she had 3 messages. Sarah pushed the listen button as she went to put up her groceries.

"Hi, Sarah," Sarah smiled, it was Toby he had just turned 5 and could use the phone on his own without help from his parents, he called her about twice a week now because of that.

"Hey guess what, Mom and dad said that if it's okay with you I could come and stay for a while. Can I come Sarah, please! I'll be good I promise!and we can have fun and go to the park and stuff, It'll be fun!" Toby continued with great gusto, "Please Sarah, well mom says I have to hang up now. Love you! Bye!"

The next message came on, it was just Sarah's friend from her acting group reminding her of practice on Friday at 3 pm.

Since Sarah graduated from college she's been acting in her theater group and writing plays.

Her main focus is on, her play 'The Labyrinth', based on her journey through the Goblin King's Labyrinth.

In fact she had just sent the play to Universal Studio and was expecting a call about it, hopefully, today.

The third and final message came on, Sarah prayed it was the studio.

"Hi Miss William, this is Serena from Universal Studios, I'm calling in response to you play 'The Labyrinth'."

Sarah held her breath this could make her career as a writer.

"The Studio loves your story the want to have a meeting at ten o'clock on Monday morning, bye and have a nice day."

"Oh My GOD," Sarah screamed, "Universal Studio's likes my play. Oh no, What will I wear, What if they hate me, or what if they change their minds?"

A/N

I hope you liked the first chapter I'm kinda nervos about posting this so I would really like some feedback.

So you know the drill Read &Review

LadyLily06

P.S. I could really use a beta, my sister tried but she knows nothing about the labyrinth.

Also just to let you know the second chapter will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

A/N

I want to thank Lady Saffron of the Daggers, Labybabe, shatterdheart, and Jibiathon for their WONDERFUL reviews.

shatteredheart I wanna say that I agree with you about annomyous reviews but I don't know how to fix it , so if anyone does know how to fix it just let me know.

And I dedicate this chapter to my sister Veela's Charm who has helped me with this story.

Also I might not update for a while (and by a while I mean one or two days) I'm helping my mom move in to her new classroom so . . . yea enjoy the chapter!

Movie Magic

Chapter 2

The Meeting

'I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew'

Magic Dance,

David Bowie

Sarah looked around her bedroom clothes were scattered all around, she was trying to figure out what to wear to her meeting.

She finally decided on a knee length black skirt , a red frilly blouse and a black vest.

She thought it was a very fitting outfit considering the play she was presenting tomorrow.

As Sarah left her room she walked over to the phone and dialed her parents phone number.

"Hello," said sarah.

"Hi honey how are you?"

"Hi Karen, I'm doing fine, I just called to tell you that Toby can come over on Tuesday and stay for about a week."

"Oh, thanks a lot sweetie I'll go tell him, talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Karen."

Shortly after her journey through the labyrinth she and Karen became close friends.

She was Sarah's true mom now, since her actual mom Linda abandoned her and never called, but Karen called her about once a week.

The day started to go rather quickly after her phone call, and soon it was time for bed.

Sarah smiled she loved her dreams, because during her dreams she danced in the ballroom with him, she sighed.

'I miss him so much.'

With that last thought Sarah closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Deep in his castle, Jareth the Goblin King closed his eyes to appear in his dream land where he danced with his beautiful Sarah.

Sarah looked around the ballroom, "Where is he," she said to herself.

"You know Sarah It's a bad sign to talk to yourself."

"Shut up," said Sarah playfully.

Her face turned more serious as she said, "I missed you."

"Sarah, love, I just saw you last night."

"I know Jareth but it's not enough," she turned away from him so that he could not see her face, "I want to see you, feel you, and most importantly I want to love you, I can't do all that in just a dream Jareth."

Oh how he loved to hear her say that, "Okay I will see you tomorrow just remember that you asked for me."

He leaned in to kiss her just as the sun was rising, the dream ended right when their lips were about to kiss.

Sarah woke up with a start and sighed, "Damn just when I was getting to the good part."

Sarah slowly at up, "What a good dream, to bad it was only a dream, besides as if the mighty goblin king would care about a silly little mortal."

"Oh ye have little faith," said Jareth as he watched Sarah through a crystal in his throne room.

He threw the crystal into the air and it shattered in a million prices, he sighed he had a important meeting in the Aboveground at ten that he had to get ready for.

Sarah stepped out of the shower and looked at the clock, 8:30 am.

"Shit," said Sarah, she had thirty minutes to get ready if she wanted to make it on time

to the meeting.

She quickly got dressed in the outfit she had picked out, put on some light makeup and

brushed her hair to make it sleek and shiny.

Before she knew it she was at the doors to the meeting room.

"Well here goes nothing, or everything,"said Sarah under her breath.

She opened the doors and looked around, 'OK see Sarah its just a normal board room nothing to be scared of,' she thought as she sat down.

"Good morning Miss Williams." Sarah looked up at the hand extended at her.

"Hi, good morning to you too," said Sarah nervously.

"My name is Serena. We spoke on the phone," Sarah was shocked she had assumed that

the person that called her was a secretary or something, 'Well, I guess that's why people say assuming makes a ass out of you and me'.

"Sorry I shocked you but I just loved your play so much that I had to call in person, by the way

I'm the V.P. here at Universal."

Serena went on to introduce the rest of the people in the room.

"Well", said a gruff looking man named Robert, "What are we waiting on."

Sarah looked at Serena who was sitting next to her.

"We're just waiting on Mr. King."

"No your not",said a man who was just walking through the door he was dressed in a dark blue Armani suit his wild blonde hair was pulled back slightly.

"I'm here", Sarah looked up 'OH MY GOD',she thought,'its Jerry King'.

Serena immediately stood up,"Jerry thanks for coming."

"My pleasure Serena," he looked at Sarah,"you must be Miss Williams."

Sarah looked in his multi colored eyes 'He looks exactly like Jareth', she thought,'but of of coarse more mortal, besides he is not Jareth'.

Sarah stood up and offered her hand,"Hello Mr.King."

"Miss Williams, you may call me Jerry after all we will be working together."

Sarah gasped,"You mean that you'll be in my movie playing the Goblin King," please, oh please god say yes, he would be perfect to play Jareth.

"On one condition Miss Williams you will play Sarah to my Goblin King, by the way why did you chose your own name as the lead."

Sarah heard yells of agreement all around her.

"Well I didn't think it would work with someone elses name so I just picked my own name."

"I see, well Miss Williams, Sarah, would you like to have lunch with me after the meeting so we can discuss your play?"

"Yes, that would be fine Mr. King, Uh... Jerry."

And they sat down to continue the meeting.

A/N

I hope you liked chapter.

You know the drill Read&Review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hi sorry it took so long :doges while readers throw rotten fruit:.

I want to thank my loyal reviewers DemonicSymphony,Moonjavia,Labybabe,Lady of the Labyrinth, shatteredheart, Lady Saffron of the Daggors.

And special thanks to my beta Astir.

Chapter 3

Jerry or Jareth

Sarah looked around the room, she saw that Jerry was staring at her, when her eyes met his she blushed looking abashed.

"Okay people we'll meet on wednesday at 8:00 for the first read through of the script,"said Serena loudly to get everyone's attention.

Serena continued after she had everyone's eyes, "Have a good day and I'll see all of you on Wednesday."

Jerry walked over, '_damn'_, he thought, '_she is sexy, even more so then I remember'_.

Breaking out of his thoughts he said, "I thought that we could have lunch at my penthouse so we could talk in private, do you find that agreeable."

_'Oh My God, he wants to, he wants to talk in private, I'm having lunch with a gorgous Major Movie star, is he crazy how could I not find that agreeable.'_

Sarah could not help the next thought,' _he reminds me so, so much of Jareth', I miss him so much, _Sarah sighed just thinking of him hurt her.

She would most likely never see him again, she couldn't help but think, try never.

She sighed again, '_seems I'm doing that alot these days'_, she thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Jerry.

_'God I love that accent', _thought Sarah.

"Um...your know just thinking about...stuff," Sarah finished lamely.

"Anything I can help with?" ,asked Jerry.

"Wha-no, um I don't think so, you were syaing something about lunch at your pent house, that'd be nice."

"Well then shall we," he held out his elbow for her to link her arm through."Yes let's go," they left the board room liked arm in arm.

As they walked down the hallway Jerry told her funny stories of his time on his other movie sets.

"And Shelia tripped over her dress, fell down the stairs and broke her ankle, so we couldn't film for one month."

They stepped into the Elevator as Sarah laughed, "So, Jerry where are you from."

"I...I'm from England, "_ 'I wish that I could tell her the truth'_, he thought longingly.

_'Well, she'll find out soon, very soon'._

"What part of England are you from?" ,asked Sarah.

"I'm from um...London."

Sarah smiled, "Is it so hard to figure out where your from?"

_'You have no Idea_,' "So," started Jerry quickly trying to change the subject.

"Did you study acting in school?" ,Jerry asked as they stepped out of the Elevator.

"Yes, I did in fact I'm in a acting group," Sarah paused, "Oh shit."

"What is someting the matter?"

"Yea I just remembered that I have pratice on friday."

"For your acting group?"

"Yes, I'll have to call them and quit."

She sighed, "Oh well, they'll be happy that my script was picked for a movie."

They walked out of the doors in silence."Jerry I was wondering..."

"Yes Sarah," whispered Jerry.

_'The way he says my name, it reminds me of Jareth.'_

"I was just wondering...this may sound a little odd."

"Yes, go on," said Jerry.

"Could my little brother meet you, I mean he is a really big fan of yours and I would really love it if he could meet you...That sounds really bad right...I'm sorry just forget it."

"Sarah I would love to meet the little chap, what's his name?"

"Um...Toby he's coming to visit tomorrow, are you sure, I don't want to impose?"

"Of course I'm sure, are you ready to go?"

Sarah looked they were standing at his limo.

"Yea, let's go," she smiled as he opened the car door for her.

Before Sarah knew it they were at Jerry's penthouse.

Jerry opened the door and said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Sarah gasped, his penthouse had modern furniture, yet it was some what medieval in style as she scanned the room she said, "Humble my ass."

Jerry laughed, "Are you ready to eat?"

Jerry took her hand and led her to the dining room, it had low but very romantic lighting , she looked at the table and gasped it was covered in all of ther favorite foods.

How... how did you know," Sarah was shocked how could he possibly know what she liked.

Jerry laughed, "I have my ways, now lets eat," he pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thank you," said Sarah with a smile.

Jerry smiled back and said, "Your welcome," he sat down in the chair across from her.

"So Sarah tell me what was your inspiration for the play?"

Sarah slowly finished chewing the food in her mouth,"Um...,"

_'Besides the fact that I wished my brother away to the goblin king and went through his stupid labyrinth.'_

"I...am...it just poped into my head one day,"' _man that sounded lame'_.

"Hm...interesting so is my character based on anyone ex-boyfriend, or someone else."

"You could say that...he is based on a friend or something like that."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable."

"No, Jerry I don't mind one bit."

"Okay, feel free to look around."

"Jerry, where's the restroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks," Jerry got up and went to his room to change, he twisted his hand and a crystal appeared in it he threw it at the wall it popped right when it touched the wall, a worn brown door appeared and he walked through it.

Meanwhile Sarah was in the bathroom redoing her make up when she heard a odd sound she opened the door and stepped into the hall, she watched in awe as Jerry summoned a crystal.

"Oh My God," she whispered, "Ja . . . Jareth."


End file.
